GoGo Sentai Boukenger Soundtracks
Precious Album 1 is the first soundtrack from Boukenger, featuring music from Kōtarō Nakagawa. 'Track Listing' # #GoGo Sentai Boukenger (Short Size) # # # # # # #Bouken Punch! (Short Size) # # # # # # #GoGo Sentai Boukenger (Instrumental - Short Size) # # #Bōkensha ON THE ROAD (Instrumental - Short Size) # # # # # # #Boukenger GO ON FIGHTING! (Short Size) # # # # #GoGo Gattai! DaiBouken (Short Size) # #Good Job! (BGM) # #Bōkensha ON THE ROAD (Short Size) 'GoGo Talk Cast' * Satoru Akashi/BoukenRed: * Masumi Inou/BoukenBlack: * Souta Mogami/BoukenBlue: * Natsuki Mamiya/BoukenYellow: * Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink: * Narrator: Precious Album 2: Song Collection 'Track Listing' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #FLY OUT! ULTIMATE DAIBOUKEN # # 'GoGo Talk Cast' * Satoru Akashi/BoukenRed: * Masumi Inou/BoukenBlack: * Souta Mogami/BoukenBlue: * Natsuki Mamiya/BoukenYellow: * Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink: * Eiji Takaoka/BoukenSilver: * High Priest Gajah: * Narrator: Precious Album 3: The Strongest Sound 'Track Listing' # #GoGo Sentai Boukenger (With Narration - TV Size) # # # # # # # # #Start Up! ~Kizuna~ (Short Size) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Bōkensha ON THE ROAD (TV Size) 'GoGo Talk Cast' * Satoru Akashi/BoukenRed: * Masumi Inou/BoukenBlack: * Souta Mogami/BoukenBlue: * Natsuki Mamiya/BoukenYellow: * Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink: * Eiji Takaoka/BoukenSilver: * Quester Gai: * Quester Rei: * Narrator: Precious Albums 4 & 5: SGS Sound Archive 'Track Listing' Disc 1 #GoGo Sentai Boukenger (TV Size) #Today’s Mission # # # # #GoGo Gattai! DaiBouken (Instrumental) # # # #Mabayuki Senkō! Bouken Silver (Instrumental) # # #Shadow of Precious # # #Ready GO!! #Boukenger GO ON FIGHTING! (Instrumental) # # # Disc 2 # #GoGo Sentai Boukenger (Instrumental) # #FLY OUT! ULTIMATE DAIBOUKEN (Instrumental) #Have a Break # # #S.G.S. ~Iza Susume Sargess!~''(Instrumental)'' # # #Start Up! ~Kizuna~ (Instrumental) # # # # #NEVER ENDING VOYAGE (Instrumental) # #Bōkensha ON THE ROAD (Album Version - Instrumental) #NEXT MISSION Character Song Album: Precious Songs 'Track Listing' # # #Black Drive #BLUE for you # # # # Complete Song Collection 'Track Listing' Disc 1 # # # # #FLY OUT! ULTIMATE DAIBOUKEN # # # # # #Boukenger GO ON FIGHTING! (Original Karaoke) #GoGo Gattai! DaiBouken (Original Karaoke) #FLY OUT! ULTIMATE DAIBOUKEN (Original Karaoke) #Kibō no SirenBuilder (Original Karaoke) #NEVER ENDING VOYAGE (Original Karaoke) Disc 2 # # #Black Drive #BLUE for you # # # #NEVER ENDING VOYAGE # #Saikō No Precious (Original Karaoke) #Black Drive (Original Karaoke) #BLUE for you ((Original Karaoke) #Himitsu No Takaramono''(Original Karaoke)'' #Sakura (Original Karaoke) #Gin'iro No Kaze Ni Fukarete (Original Karaoke) Boukenger VS Super Sentai Original Album is a collection of songs relating to the characters appearing in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. 'Track Listing' # #GoGo Sentai Boukenger (TV Size) #Bōkensha ON THE ROAD (TV Size) #Mahou Sentai Magiranger (TV Size) #Taiyou ~the power of rising sun~ #Go! Yellow thunder #Jumon Kourin~Magical Force (TV Size) #Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (TV Size) #Tetsu No Ichi De #Midnight Dekaranger (TV Size) #Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (TV Size) #Harmonica No Uta #We are the ONE ~Bokura wa Hitotsu~ (TV Size) #Hurricaneger Sanjou! (TV Size) #Kunoichi Ichi Ichi Uchuuichi #Shinobi Ai #Shiawase SHAKING HANDS #Ima, Kaze no Naka de #Gaoranger Hoero!! (TV Size) #Ochite Yuke #Healin' You (TV Size) #Densetsu #Densetsu (Karaoke) Singles * **Released on March 8, 2006. * **Released on March 29, 2006. * **Released on July 19, 2006. Koro-chan Packs * **Released on May 29, 2006. * **Released on April 19, 2006. * **Released on June 28, 2006. * **Released on August 23, 2006. DVDs * **Released on May 31, 2006. **Features the themes from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, Mahou Sentai Magiranger, and Boukenger. * **Released on August 30, 2006. * **Released on December 20, 2006. External Links Nippon Columbia's Official Boukenger Site Category:Soundtrack